


Focus.

by deliriouslydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromanticism, Asexuality, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslydreaming/pseuds/deliriouslydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to have one night of being a normal 17 year old. Of course, being part of the Golden Trio, the shit hits the fan not soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus.

They had won. Somehow, they had won against the Dark side. How, Hermione, for once, had no idea. It had seemed impossible to her. She turned to see the faces staring at each other in a stunned silence and she walked over to the Weasley’s and rest her head on Ginny’s shoulder, closing her eyes and trying to relax a little. She had missed her best friend. Sure, her, Harry and Ron were close (generally you are when all three of you keep saving everyone else's asses) but she wasn’t delusional enough to think she was either of their best friend. That title was for each other. And sure, in her fifth year, she was hurt. But now, Ginny was, without a doubt, her best friend. She opened her eyes and saw people had started to cry and hug and someone was screaming with happiness and a cheesy movie line and she couldn’t really remember where it came from so she didn’t bother lisrening to him. She couldn’t help the flicker of surprise that crossed her face when she saw Charlie talking to Bill in a quiet voice. He noticed and chuckled softly. A few minutes later and he came over to the two of them.

“you seemed surprised, Granger.” She was. Last she had heard, Charlie was in Romania and was fighting the Death Eaters there. She told him as such and he laughed. “no, not anymore as you can see. They sent me home when I got a particular nasty injury,” he pointed to the scar that crossed over the little shoulder she saw and idly she wondered where it ended, a blush forming on her face as she thought that thought. He smirked, deciding to leave it for the time being, “and when I got home I got strict commands to rest.” She snorted, and didn’t even care at the look of brief shock that danced across his face. Yeah, she had spent too much time in a tent with two boys, they were all going to have to get used to it. “yeah, it didn’t last long as you could predict. It lasted two weeks. Then Weasley Wizards Wheezes got attacked and the whole ‘rest’ thought flew out of my mind.” She wasn’t surprised at that. He did seem like someone who preferred to be hands on (come on people, he worked with bloody dragons.) “anyway, afterwards, I signed up with this countries Order and that’s how I came to be here.” Hermione nodded. At least he was here and –her thought process was stopped as she got picked up and swung in a circle by two people. Twins, she thought with a fond smile.

She turned to them and raised an eyebrow. George grinned at her, but she didn’t miss the pure gratitude in his expression. “don’t worry, bookworm,” they’d started calling her that fondly in her sixth year when she had seen them, “we were just expressing our thanks to you for not letting Freddie here get crushed by a wall.” Hermione nodded, understanding. She wondered if she was the only one who had realised that the twins were dating each other. She probably was to be fair. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I was chasing Bellatrix and you two were in my line of sight about to get crushed with a wall. Only wankers would ignore you two.” They didn’t look surprised that she had started to swear. They nodded, before realising something. “Wait. You were going after Bellatrix?” they said her name as if she –Hermione not Bellatrix –was insane and she smirked slightly. “Got her as well. No one will be seeing her anymore I can assure you.” The twins looked shocked and she heard Ginny snort with laughter. She sighed, “I got tortured when we were on the run because your asshole of a brother and Harry decided to use me as the fucking bait they needed so they had enough time to finish what they needed to do.” The twins looked pissed off and she felt Ginny stiffen and she knew that Ginny had gone through the same things as her. Possibly by Bellatrix, judging by her reaction to hearing that the psycho was dead.

“Honestly, I just want to forget. For once, I want to be a normal seventeen year old teenager and possibly go to my first party.” She felt Ginny perk up and saw the twins’ eyes light up at the prospect of a party. She raised an eyebrow at them, “but we’d need the stuff for a party and we don’t have it…” she trailed off and they gave her the grins she was expecting to see. “Give us half an hour and the party will be in full swing.” She nodded and they apparated out of Hogwarts. She turned and smirked at Ginny. “And that, my friend, is how you get a party started.” Ginny let out a loud laugh and Charlie (she’d forgotten he was there actually) joined in. she wordlessly waved her wand at her throat and cleared it, the sound carrying effortlessly across the pathway (battlefield), stopping Bill from apparating. “Gryffindor house tonight will be hosting a party –it starts in half an hour, if you want to join feel free.” She paused, “Oh, and the party is going to be thanks to the twins.” There was a loud round of cheering and she snickered.

Okay, so maybe she was a little more drunk than she had originally planned to get. But she didn’t care. She wanted to be a teenager. With that thought in mind she drunk more and more until it was a slightly blurry sight to her. She waited a few moments and the sight was a little clearer. She made her way carefully over to the two eldest Weasley’s. She leant against Charlie and both of them looked at her, amused. She noted that there was also a slight trace of worry in Bill’s look. “Hi.” Her speech sounded slurry and she giggled at it, clapping a hand over her mouth in shock. Bill snorted but gently took the cup out of her and she pouted. “I liked that drinkkk” it came out as more of a whine and he laughed softly.  


“I know you did. But you don’t want to end up in Saint Mungo’s do you?” she shook her head, the curls that had been tamed shaking as well. “No I don’t,” she smirked at him and he cast her a wary look, “but I wouldn’t mind ending up in either of your beds.” The look on his face combined with him choking made her grin. She looked up at Charlie who had obviously been drinking. She gave him a seductive smile (Ginny had taught her how in her fifth year… Ginny’s not hers) “You’ll let me in your bed, right?” she heard Bill choke again. He smirked down at her, the alcohol fuelling him. “Sure thing. Anything for the princess.” She smiled coyly at him and took his hand, leading him up the steps and into her room. She could have swore she heard Bill groan something like ‘oh for fucks sake’ but she couldn’t dwell on that long because Charlie’s hand had just slipping into her pants.

Waking up, she felt the sheets on her naked body. Naked. Wait what. She quickly looked down and saw that she was indeed naked and noticed a hand round her waist. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ She followed the hand –already knowing who it would be by the scars –and looked into Charlie Weasley’s naked sleeping form. She gently untangled herself. She realised that this was why she shouldn’t drink. _Although,_ she thought as she silently got dressed, _if the soreness was anything to judge by she had certainly had a good time._ She vowed she would get a hangover potion. Partly for the memories, partly because _holy shit her head was killing her._

Walking down in Charlie’s shirt she sat down at the great table. Normally, she would not walk down Hogwarts in just a tee shirt bra and pants but her head was killing her, her throat felt like the Sahara fucking desert and she was bloody hungry. Harry smirked at her and passed her a potion wordlessly and she quickly undid the screw and drunk it whole, making him laugh softly. She grimaced at the taste and gasped at the memories appearing in her mind. She quickly made an excuse to the smirking Harry and Bill (she would fucking kill them later) and rushed into the RoR. It was a makeshift room. She closed her eyes, curled up on a bean bag as she let the memories wash over her

_She was gripping the bed sheets so tight she thought they would rip. She felt Charlie’s tongue lick something and couldn’t help but let out a loud scream of pleasure. She put one of her hands in his hair and couldn’t help but tug him closer. The chuckle that she felt vibrate her made her moan and she lifted her hips up. Charlie’s thumb pressed down on something and all coherent thoughts vanished as ectasy washed over her her moans being silenced from Charlie’s hand. She had officially just had her first orgasm._

_When Charlie came back up he gave her a cocky smirk, and she growled pulling him down kissing him harshly, her other hand tangling itself into his hair. She pulled onto it a little roughly and she felt him grow hard. She took one of her hands out of his hair, still kissing him, and put it on his dick, guiding it down to her entrance. Charlie was not Ron. He didn’t waste any time and thrust into her in one quick motion making her head fall back and her to scream loudly. He didn’t let up. He kept fucking her into the sheets and she kept moaning louder and louder not even caring if anyone heard. She let her head fall onto his shoulders, her hands gripping onto them as well. “HARDER!” she screamed at him. Apparently when he had said anything to her he meant it because he went harder into her and she moaned with pleasure and raked her nails down his back making him go faster and deeper. She panted and wrapped her legs round his waist and he thrust into her quicker, his hand coming down to her lower parts and his thumb making quick work over her nub. She soon felt the tell-tale sign of her orgasm coming (her starting to see black spots so much raw pleasure her legs shaking) and all she could say now was his name, which seemed to spur him on._

Coming out of the memory, she groaned. That wasn’t meant to happen but holy crap was it not the best experience she had ever had… sure she had had more orgasms that night (so had he) but that was certainly the best night of her life. She sighed in content and a pillow appeared underneath her head and a blanket over her body and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
